Palace Life
by Paleogirl47
Summary: Pretending to be a prince is hard, especially if you have never actually lived in a Palace before. Follow Aladdin as he tries to fit in, in this humorous one-shot. Based on the 2019 movie. I suck at writing summaries. Please read and review. You won't regret it.
1. Chapter 1

"Follow me this way," The Sultan said to "Prince Ali" as he led Aladdin into the dining hall.

Aladdin had never seen a room like it before. The dining hall had high ceilings decorated with ornate paintings and carvings. The Sultan sat the young man at the head of the table opposite where he and Jasmine sat. Aladdin felt like everyone would be able to watch him from that seat. _Now everyone can watch me screw up,_ Aladdin thought to himself.

The genie in disguise, was seated next to him, "You doin' ok buddy?" He whispered to the fake prince. Aladdin nodded awkwardly.

The servants started the meal by bringing everyone goblets of wine. The Sultan picked up his glass, Aladdin copied when he saw the rest of the guests doing the same. Aladdin took a large drink from his goblet. He gagged as the red liquid went down his throat. Being very poor he had never really had any wine before. He had to rely exclusively on the local well for hydration.

"Feeling ill, Prince?" Jafar asked him creepily. Aladdin realized he must have made a face after he took his drink.

"Um, I'm just not a fan of alcoholic beverages," Aladdin explained trying to save himself from his slip up, "may I have a glass of water please?"

A servant girl nodded and left the room to fetch his drink.

The next course of the meal was salad and soup. Aladdin politely waited for Jasmine to start eating before he took his first bite. As he went to grab his fork, when he realized he had three different sizes of forks. The fake prince grabbed the largest one, the biggest fork is probably the most used one he assumed. But before he picked it up , the Genie leaned in.

"Hey, Al," the magical being whispered, "That's the dinner fork. The middle fork is your salad fork, and that small one there, that is your fish fork."

"Thanks," Aladdin whispered.

After salad and soup the main course was brought out, which was beef shish-kabob and vegetables. Aladdin had never seen so much food at once. It was so overwhelming, he started to feel sick to his stomach, and because he was already feeling full, was only able to eat half his serving.

Noticing he had only eaten half his dinner; a motherly attendant came up to Aladdin. "Do you need anything else?" she asked him.

"Just some more water please," Aladdin replied honestly.

After what felt like forever dinner was finally over. As he started to leave the room, Aladdin started to regret all the water he had drunk. He awkwardly made his way his way to the attendant who had been so nice to him earlier. "Can I ask for your help on something," he said in a low voice, "I don't know my way around the palace, and I really need to know where the privy is."

The attendant looked very surprised, "I guess Ababwa, is very behind in the times, but in this palace, we have the most cutting edge plumbing from Rome. You will be able to find the toilet through that door." She said pointing down the hall to a turquoise door.

The street boy never knew a room like this could exist. He had only been acquainted with the public privy's in the city, were you had stand in a long line and it was often dirty and smelly. The cleanliness, and privacy of the room amazed him. There was even a basin of water with a mirror for washing his hands and checking on his hair. He left the washroom feeling much better.

He continued down the hall to join the others in the garden for the Harvest Dance.

After the dance, Aladdin was tired and felt like he needed to sleep for a whole week before he would be able to partake in anymore palace activities.

When Aladdin and Genie made it back to "Prince Ali's" room, a servant greeted him. "Prince Ali, would you like me to draw your bath?" the servent asked Aladdin.

"Um, yes," Aladdin answered awkwardly. He didn't realize that as a prince that he would get to bathe every day.

"I'll get you when the water is good and hot." The servant told him.

As he waited on his bath. Aladdin flopped on his bed. He never imagined that a bed could be so big, so soft, and have so many ornate pillows and blankets. The street boy was afraid that he might mess it up, he immediately jumped off it and sat down in the chair by the desk.

"Your bath is ready, your highness," the servant informed Aladdin.

"Thank you," Aladdin replied. The servant followed him into the washroom off to the side of the room. "Um, what are you doing?" he asked uncomfortably.

The servant looked puzzled, "I'm going to help you undress, and assist you with your bath," he explained.

A look of horror came on Aladdin's face, the thought of someone else seeing him naked caused him to freak out.

"Is something wrong?" the servant inquired.

"I'm not comfortable with that," Aladdin admitted.

"Is this not also the custom in Ababwa?"

"Um, yes, it is, but I just really like my privacy." Aladdin explained.

"Very well, I'll come back later with your night clothes. Your towel and shaving kit are next to the basin." The servant said as he left the room.

Aladdin let out a sigh of relief, what was is it with Royals and their weird need for avoidable uncomfortable situations.

The warm bath felt amazing, that was something Aladdin could get used to. He stayed in the tub until the water became cold, back on the streets he hardly ever got to take a true bath. The last one he remembered was when he was being chased by some guards, and while trying to escape he jumped through a window and fell into what was turned out to be a bathhouse. Landing right into the middle of pool full of girl causing them to scream from the trauma. Aladdin hated that experience just as much as the girls did. He shuddered just thinking about it.

Aladdin wrapped himself in the Egyptian cotton towel. It was superior to anything like it he owned. The novelty of being able to have a thorough shave made him feel spoiled. He was hardly ever able to shave living on the streets.

A knock rang on the door. "Would you like your night clothes, your highness?" Aladdin recognized the voice as the same male servant from earlier.

"Um, yes please," Aladdin answered and slowly started to open the door.

"For you master," the servant held out some clothing and slippers.

"Thank you," Aladdin answered as he accepted the bundle. The bundle contained a yellow silk night shirt, and yellow silk loose pants, some new underwear, and pair of matching slippers. He waited until the servant left, then put them on. Back on the streets he had to sleep in the same clothes he wore every day, and never got any new underwear. Maybe palace life wasn't that bad after all.

Now in his nightclothes Aladdin climbed into his bed. It felt like being swallowed by a giant cloud. When he was about to turn his lamp off for the night, the Genie suddenly appeared in his room, causing Aladdin to bolt upright from under the covers.

"Don't scare me like that," Aladdin scolded playfully.

"I just came into see how my prince is doing. Adjusting to palace life?" the magical being explained.

"It's going good," Aladdin started, "it's an adjustment, but I think I'm finally getting the hang of palace life."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Royal Fail

Aladdin was woken up the next morning to a loud knock on his bedroom door. He sat up confused and disorientated. The street boy was trying to remember where he was. He was not in his roof top room back in Agrabah. Another knock on the door reminded he was in the sultan's palace.

"Your highness, I've come to deliver your breakfast, are you presentable?"

Aladdin recognized the voice as the man servant from the previous night.

"Um, just give me a minute. I, um, have to use the toilet and put my clothes on first," the "fake prince" told the servant.

"Alright sir, I'll come back in a little bit," the servant answered.

_Why did I say that? _Aladdin thought to himself, _of all the things I could have said that was just stupid. Now he's going to think I'm a major weirdo now._

He pulled himself out of the bed, back in Agrabah he never had a reason to wake up early unless he was on the run from the guards. Grabbing his clothes, he grabbed his clothes and walked into the washroom. The street boy was still not over the fact that he had access to his own private washroom and did not have to make multiple trips throughout the day to public privy and the local well. After brushing his teethe and fixing his hair, he pulled on his "Prince Ali" clothes, a pair of white silk trousers, a white Egyptian cotton tunic, and a white silk jacket with golden embroidery. As he was pulling on his pants, he noticed something, _I'm sure I spilled curry on this spot right here during dinner. Someone must have washed these last night._ The idea that his clothes were washed during the night both fascinated and terrified him, what if he hadn't had removed the lamp from his pocket and someone could have found it.

Aladdin opened the door for the servant.

"I'm impressed that you are moving so early this morning, the princess and her father always eat breakfast in bed. The fact that you have the self-control to get your self up and together in the morning is a sign of a good ruler, I've heard about this young Chinese emperor who awoke every morning at five…"

Aladdin wasn't sure to how to react to the servant rambling off, would a prince patiently listen, or get him to switch back to the topic of breakfast.

"That is all, um, very interesting," Aladdin started, he was starting to realize that he used "um" a lot when trying to sound like a prince, "but may I please see what my breakfast for today is."

"Oh, but of course, I'm sorry about my monologue. But after working in the palace for almost thirty years you learn a lot of interesting things." The servant apologized.

"You have no need to apologize," Aladdin answered.

A puzzled look came upon the servant's face. Aladdin realized that he probably not used to having visiting princes talking to him in that way. The servant pulled a tray from a cart in the hallway. "Your highness, your breakfast today consists of a cup of coffee, a glass of grape juice, a bowl of fresh fruit, and two sweet rice cakes." He explained.

"Thank you," Aladdin said as he took the tray, "I feel bad only knowing you as my servant. What would you like to be called?"

The servant looked shocked "I go by Omar your highness," he answered.

"Nice to meet m you Omar, please just call me Ali," Aladdin reached out to shake his hand. Omar looked very uncomfortable with how causal the fake prince was.

After his breakfast Aladdin decided to visit Jasmine, but he felt confused there must be rules about princes calling on the princess. He didn't want to do anything that could be taken the wrong way and possibly get him thrown in the dungeon for violating the codes of honor and purity princes had to follow when visiting royal women. Going back to the dungeon was very low on Aladdin's bucket list. The fake prince was starting to wish he could talk to the Genie, but the big blue cosmic entity had already left for the morning. _He probably had to play kissy face with Dalia_, Aladdin grumbled to himself.

He marched down the hall muttering and cursing to himself, how could he go see Jasmine and not be considered some royal pervert, he couldn't just walk to her rooms that would probably be a huge violation of trust, but he couldn't just wait for the princess to come to him, that probably would never happen. But as the fake prince ambled down the hall, the solution to his problem presented itself.

"Father must Jafar come to the meeting with the citzen's of Agrabah. He is going to make them uncomfortable." Aladdin heard Jasmine tell her father.

"I know my dear, but we need to someone else to observer our interactions with the public. Oh, I know, why don't you ask Prince Ali to also join the committee, my dear. We could use some fresh blood, and look there he is how convenient," The Sultan suggested to his daughter.

"Ali!" Jasmine yelled, causing Aladdin to stop abruptly in his path, "would you mind joining us for a public meeting with the citizens of Agrabah?"

"Of course, not my fair princess," Aladdin said doing a small goofy bow, _Genie might have found that to be a little overkill especially since the back flip didn't go over well. When will I stop embarrassing myself?_


	3. Chapter 3

A royal flunky led "Prince Ali" to the royal council room and gestured for the fake prince to sit at the table next to Jasmine and the Sultan.

Aladdin watched as the citizens of Agrabah came to address public issues with the royal family. A merchant came to complain that the new tariffs, that Jafar had put on goods imported from Sherebad, where hurting his rug business. A landlord angerly told the Sultan that a night-soil cart had spilled in front of his apartments and demanded to know what the council was going to do about it.

Aladdin watched the Sultan and Jasmine patiently try to solve all the citizens' problems. The fake prince started wondering if he had gone to the Sultan when he was first orphaned, if maybe he wouldn't have ended up a street rat, but of course his seven year-old-self did not know that he had that option.

The line of citizen's that came to speak with council seemed to never end. Aladdin tried hard not to fall asleep, but his body wasn't used to sitting still for this long.

Jasmine seemed to notice that "Prince Ali" wasn't looking so good. "You don't need to sit through this whole meeting, it will go on for you few more hours, you can get up, have a toilet break or get some water or something," the princess told him.

"Thank you," "Prince Ali" replied.

Aladdin was relieved to get out of that loud stuffy room; even though he was from the busy city of Agrabah being around large groups of loud people, he didn't know gave him bad anxiety. The former street rat was breathing heavily in the hallway, trying to get himself to relax.

"Hey, kid," the Genie appeared in the hallway next to Aladdin, "why are you looking down?"

"Being a prince is a lot harder than I thought it would be. I don't what to say to people whose produce has spoiled, who want tariffs changed, or who to call to get night-soil cleaned up." A look desperation came over the fake prince's face.

The Genie gave a Aladdin a strong comforting hug, "We'll get through this together. The more experience you get the better you will get at this. It's has a learning curve."

"Thanks," Aladdin answered in a quite voice.

The cosmic being snapped his fingers and a glass of Orange juice magickly appeared, "Drink up kid, and then get your butt back into that council room like you own it. You've got this dude,"

"Thanks, Genie," Aladdin answered as he accepted the glass of juice, and gave his friend a quick hug, "I've got this."


End file.
